This invention relates to protector accessories for VCR's, and more particularly to VCR gating devices.
This VCR protector was invented out of the need to prevent foreign objects from being inserted into a VCR tape entrance port of the machine when the VCR is not in use.
For example, the insertion of objects into the port of the VCR may cause the tape machine to reject the video cassettes immediately upon insertion or cause the video cassettes to jam into position. In both cases, this would require in-shop servicing for the removal of the objects and/or video cassette. Also, there is always the possibility that the insertion of foreign objects into the VCR tape entrance port can cause other damage to the machine.
This protector can also work for other types of cassette machines that is, audio and the like.